Songbird's stalker
by MyPassionistah
Summary: A few weeks ago the letters stopped, and Rachel thought it was finally over. Boy, was she wrong. As the threats from an unknown  man just keeps piling up, what if in the middle of all this, drama occurs between Rachel, Finn and their room mate Puck. R- M.
1. Chapter 1 The return

This is my first story ever that's more "_horror-ish_", and I'm not quite sure how it'll turn out, but hope you guys love it! Sorry if it's a bit grammar fails somewhere in there, haven't written in like forever.

**Chapter one; the return**

Rachel's body was shaking from excitement. In less than half an hour, she would be seeing her fiancé again. No matter how fantastic it was facing the ups and downs with being on tour for six months, she missed him terribly and couldn't wait to be in his arms again.

Falling into a light conversation with the woman beside her, Liza, one of her co-workers and best friends, all she could really think of was Finn. Finn, with his beautiful smile. Finn, with his soothing voice. Finn and the safe feeling she got around him. Finn, Finn, Finn.

Finally the plane landed and she hurried to get her luggage. Heart racing from expectations to see her lover again, she almost ran outside, ignoring the pain that shot up her ankles from her heels. When she got outside, she turned her head frantically looking for either Finn or Noah, but neither was in sight. A disappointed feeling crept over her body, what if they had forgotten?

She picked up her phone and was about to call Finn when she heard a familiar voice calling out her name somewhere behind her.

"Rach!"

Heart racing in her chest, she turned around to see him walk towards her. A smile broke out on her face as she started running towards him, and soon enough she crashed into that rock solid chest of his. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could even begin to say a word, Rachel grabbed his head and pulled his lips down to hers. His strong hands that she'd missed so much wrapped around her waist, and she felt _home._ "Baby, I've missed you so, so much", she said with a strangled voice against his hot lips.

Their passionate embrace was interrupted by someone coughing.

"Dude, I don't mean to be like, interrupting something, but you guys are in public and we wouldn't want people to get sick from all that _lovey-dovey _thing you've got going on_. _Not to mention allthat_ tongue._"

Rachel broke away from Finn's lips with a faint blush covering her cheeks, and turned toward Finn's best mate Noah Puckerman. Who was also their roommate. Smiling, she gave him a warm embrace and tousled his still ridiculous Mohawk.

"Who would've thought it would be good seeing you again, Berry?"

Noah grinned widely when Rachel slapped his arm, mumbling something not so polite as she went to help Finn getting the luggage in the trunk with a laughing Noah right behind her.

* * *

><p>As she was running down the hard pavement and the random people were passing by in a blur, all she could hear was the sound from her modest heels clicking against the pavement and her blood pumping in her ears. She was so tired of running and her feet hurt, but her excitement kept her going. Soon enough she saw the building they lived in and picked up the pace. When she got in the building, she didn't even bother waiting for the elevator and went for the stairs instead, taking the steps two at a time. When she finally got to her apartment 4B, she struggled with getting the key into the keyhole, her hands shaking. She gasped for breath, her lungs burning from all that running.<p>

Just as she was about to give up and use the door bell instead, she got it in and the door opened. The living room of the apartment was empty as she entered.

"Finn!" She screamed, not giving a shit about the complaints they probably were going to get later from the neighbors. "Finn!"

No one answered.

Searching through the apartment, she soon found out she was all alone. The disappointment of not being able to share the good news with anyone hit her and she sighed. She went through her purse, looking for her phone to call Finn and tell him over the phone, but it was nowhere to be found. Oh well, suppose it wouldn't hurt to wait 'till he came home, beside, she wanted to see his face when she told him.

She grabbed herself a yoghurt, still beaming from the excitement and happiness radiating through her body. Since she didn't have anything to do, she could as well go through the mail. Maybe she'd gotten something.

Bills, bills, bills. Taking the lid of the yoghurt, she threw the mail on the table again with a deep sigh. She led the lid to her mouth and was about to lick off the little amount of yoghurt stuck on it when her eyes landed on something on the table that made her whole body freeze and go cold. Recognized the handwriting on the front side of an envelope lying all by itself, she could feel her face be drained of blood.

Slowly, she laid her yoghurt on the table and closed her eyes as hard as she could. _Please, God, let this be a dream, _she begged_._ Unfortunate for her, when she opened them again the letter was still lying there, taunting the previous excitement gone, her heart racing now from a complete different reason. Fear. Her shallow breaths got stuck in her throat, her eyes darting from the letter to the front door, back to the letter again. She couldn't just leave it there, what if Finn found it?

_Man up, Rachel! It might not even be from him, maybe the handwriting just looks the same. Stop being so freaking paranoid, _she thought to herself and grabbed the letter before she could think twice about it.

Turning it, she was about to rip it open but something made her stop. But what if it _was _him again? What if he'd come back to harass her more than he'd already done. "This is ridiculous!" It couldn't be him. When she got the letters from him, she'd been in different countries.

Determined, she opened the letter and was about to read, but the first line made her stop. Her vision got cloudy and her hands started shaking. She could tell by the first sentence.

"_My perfect little songbird,"_

That's how every letter started, with that simple, yet horrifying sentence. It felt like the walls were closing in on her, her mind wandering back to the first time she'd ever got a letter from him.

**Glee - Glee - Glee - Gleeee!**

"_Damn girl, you really killed it out there tonight! The crowd went nuts." Liza grinned, walking in to the elevator and waited for Rachel. Rachel's laugh could probably be heard throughout the hotel lobby, but she couldn't care less. _

"_I know, they gave me standing ovation on my last number, I can't believe it. I _have _to call Finn and tell him all about it. He's going to be so happy for me."_

_The two friends entered the room laughing, both of them stopping at the sight before their eyes. The red couch standing in the middle of her hotel room was now almost just a pile of letters, teddy bears and other stuff. With eyes as big as they got, Rachel slowly looked at Liza, but was distracted by a note hanging on the wall to the right of her friend head. _

_She ripped the note off of the wall and read quickly through it, before she looked back at the pile of stuff._

"_All of this, for _me_?" She whispered in awe._

_Unable to hide the excitement any longer, a squeal slipper through her lips as she started jumping around like a maniac, hugging her best friend and forcing her to jump around with her. _

"_You'll help me go through this, right Liz? I want to read every single one of these." _

_Staring at her friend, Rachel made the cutest puppy look she could make, and when Liz started to chuckle she knew she had won._

_It had almost been two hours since they started reading every single one of the letters in the pile, when Rachel got to one odd looking envelope. "Hm," curiosity hitting her, she opened the letter. Reading quickly through it, her breathing got faster and she had to read it again to make sure she read it right. Her brows wrinkled in confusion as she read a third time._

_**"My perfect little songbird,**_

_**Saw your performance a few weeks ago, and haven't miss one after that. I can't get over the way that fabric rubbes against you incredible hot body the first time I saw you. Why do you always have to tease me so much? Is my pain pleasure for you?**_

_**If you really want to touch her — ask. So I'm asking and I will wait. Trust me, it will happen one time or another. If it's one thing I've learned, it's to be patient. I'll see you soon, my darling Rachel." **_

_There weren't any happy calls to Finn that night, just a text telling him how she felt tired and that if she called she would fall asleep on the phone. Truth is, she couldn't sleep that night at all, her mind repeating that letter over and over again, trying to figure out what it meant and hoping it was all just a sick joke. Turned out it wasn't, 'because the letters just kept coming more and more often._

_**Glee - Glee - Glee - Gleeee!**_

All her previous joy washed away like footprints in the sand, as she read the letter over and over again she could barely remember why she was so happy just a minute ago.

* * *

><p><em>So, what do you say guys? Excited to see what's in the letter this time? Think I'm gonna start writing small spoilers for the next chapters down here, but that will have to wait til chapter two.<em>

_Preview and you'll make me super happy!_


	2. Chapter 2 The secret

First of all, I really want to say that I'm so sorry I've been so slow on the updating part. There's so much going on in my life right now, I haven't had the time to write. This is kind of a slow chapter and I'm not really happy about it, but I really don't feel like writing it again. Hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 2; the secret**

Rachel's eyes slowly focused on the first sentence again as her mind came back to the present. Remembering how terrified she'd been the weeks after that first letter, she shuddered. She remembered how every time she got fan mail, her heart would stop, fearing one from him would be one of them. And almost every time there was.

Why did he do this to her, of all the people out there in the world? Why _her_? Did he get a perverse pleasure bothering others, making his victims twitch and turn at night, too afraid to close their eyes; afraid of having nightmares involving this mysterious stranger.

Sucking a big amount of air into her lounges, she just wanted to throw it away and never ever think of it again; never feel the feelings that she was right now. But she had to be absolutely sure it was from him, even though the first sentence really said it all.

"_My perfect little songbird,_

_It was so nice to see you again; I can't even begin to describe how much I've missed you, Rachel. Or maybe I should start calling you Rach, as you _loving_ fiancé call you. You know, I really don't like the kid, there's something off about him. I don't think he's a good look for you, "Rach". I've only seen you with him a couple of times, since it's only been a bit more than a week since you got home, but I don't think he treats you right. And who's that weird looking guy with the Mohawk? _

_But enough about your friends. I really can't wait for you to meet me, I have it all planned it my head. It is going to be so amazing, I know you're gonna love me. _

_Maybe you'll love it enough to give me a private concert?_

_Oh, and I really hope you keep these little love letters of ours a secret, or else there could be some serious consequences."_

Her breath got caught in her throat, the words in the letter hitting her as a slap in the face. Tears were stinging behind her eyes, but she forced them back. _I've only seen you with him a couple of times_, that meant he'd seen her. Been around, maybe even talked to her. She ran her fingers through her hair with a shaking hand, her feeling a mess and she really didn't know what to do at this point.

Obviously, she couldn't tell Finn, he would freak out – yell and curse, probably even kick a chair or something. She knew, without a doubt that Finn would do all he could to find this guy and probably kill him – or at least beat him up. And as much as she wanted to know who the creep was and for him to stop harassing her, she would never do anything that could stir up any trouble for the ones she loved, especially not Finn.

The same with Noah, even though they acted like they couldn't stand each other sometimes, she knew he loved her as she loved him, and he would do anything for her to be safe. And she wasn't going to pay them back by getting them into trouble.

And now that he basically threatened her, she would never tell them.

All she wanted was to live her dream with her boyfriend and have a great life with lots of fame, was that too much to ask? Was there some sort of rule saying you can't be happy? She'd heard a saying once, "Life's a bitch – and then you die", right now that seemed about right.

She sighed and folded the letter slowly, ready to put it back in to the envelope. After opening it, she was about to put the letter back in when something caught her eye. There was more. _Oh no, can it really be more? _Maybe it was best just to leave it there, toss the letter away without knowing what it was. She bit her lip, unsure what to do now.

She took it hesitantly out of the envelope. Once she understood what she was holding, her heart dropped to the floor. Pictures. Pictures of her laughing, pictures of her and Finn. Pictures taking right outside this very building. That meant he knew where she lived. He could've been one of the people outside the building she'd said hi to this morning, or yesterday. Or one of the days before that. She felt sick.

"Oh god", she whispered and covered her mouth with her hand. She was desperately in need for a cigarette, and she wasn't even a smoker. She hated that stuff, but as she was sitting on the couch, her heart racing in her chest, a ball in her stomach and a slump in her throat; it seemed like one of her better ideas.

Putting the pictures and the letter back in the envelope, she hurried towards her and Finn's room and put it in her panty drawers, in the bottom. She then went to Noah's room and looked after the pack of cigarettes she knew was in there somewhere. She'd always thought it was weird how he'd always have an extra pack of cigarettes in his room and one with him, so that in case he lost the one he had in his pocket got lost, he knew that he at least had one at home so he could get his night-and morning smoke. Those were the best ones, he always said.

But as she found a pack of Marlboro Red, she was thankful for it. She took the cigarettes and a lighter that was lying beside it and went out on the balcony. Since neither she or Finn smoked, she'd come up with this rule that it wasn't allowed to smoke inside the apartment, and no matter how upset she was feeling at that moment, she wasn't going to break it. It seemed more important now than it ever was, for some reason.

Once outside, she drew a cigarette from the pack and put it between her lips, lightening it. As the smoke from her first pull got in her throat, her throat contracted and she coughed. After the coughing stopped, she took another pull. And another one, and then another one. It tastes disgusting, and even though it really didn't help that much, at least she felt a little more relaxed than before. She was about to take another pull, but got distracted by a noise from the front door, and for a second her heart stopped, afraid it would be_ him_.

But then Noah and Finn's laugh reached her, and a feeling of panic came over her. Finn could not know she was smoking. Quickly, she stomped the cigarette and run through her pockets to see if she had any gum. Damn, it was in her purse! She threw the rest of the cigarette over the balcony and went inside, with a smile plastered on her face.

Both of the guys turned to look at Rachel.

"Yo Rach, you should've seen your man here, the way he slipped right on his awkward ass right outside just after saying that he didn't think the pavement was slippery from the rain." Again, Noah's laughter filled the apartment.

"Dude, shut up." Finn's voice was serious, but as Rachel looked at him she could see the laughter in his eyes. Unfortunately, he got up from the sofa and walked towards her with that crooked grin that always melted her heart.

"How was your day, babe?" He leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips, before wrinkling his nose. Leaning in again, he sniffed her. "Have you been smoking, Rachel?"

Shaking her head, she forced a laugh and looked at him as if he was crazy. "Me? You know I hate that thing, why would you even ask me that?" She smiled shortly and walked to the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator, she looked at the boys.

"You want anything?"

"A beer, ma'am", Noah said and turned on the television. He zipped through the channels, stopping on the news. Rachel could hear a female voice talking in a monotone voice about this guy who had killed a girl he'd been following for weeks, and then suddenly snapped when she'd turned him down. She groaned inside. This shit was really not something she should be hearing right now.

Taking out three beers, she opened them and sat down in the sofa, giving one of them to Noah, putting the other on the table and took a sip of the third one. Finn was still standing where she left him, but went to sit beside her.

"Are you okay, Rachel?" She could hear the worry thick in his voice and cringed inside. Oh, how she wanted to tell him everything, but she couldn't. She wouldn't risk it. "And since when do you drink beer?"

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Yes, of course I'm okay, Finn. Why wouldn't I be?" _Maybe because I have a stalker who knows where I live, who's taking pictures of me and my boyfriend. Maybe because I just got threatened that if I told anyone about it there would be consequences? _"And can't a girl have a beer once in a while?"

Finn smiled slightly, but wasn't convinced. Something was bothering her, he knew it. She was a good actress, he'd give her that, but he'd known her many years now, and even if her face didn't show it, he could see it deep down those brown eyes of her. Something was wrong, definitive. And since when did Rachel Berry smoke and drink beer? From all the years he'd known her, she'd never done neither of those things.

* * *

><p><em>Preview and you'll make me super happy!<em>


	3. Chapter 3 the guilt

Sorry for the short chapter, just felt like I couldn't have anything more in it. Promise the next one will be longer, k? And thank you so much for the reviews, fave's and story alert's! Hope you'll enjoy it!

**Chapter three; the guilt**

Rachel was looking through some pictures on her computer from the time she was on tour. She'd only been home a few weeks now, but it's seemed like years. Although it was great being home with Finn, she longed to be on tour again with all her heart. To walk out on that stage and feel the audience's eyes on her, knowing all of them were there to see her perform. To feel that indescribable feeling of pride and accomplishment that filled her entire body when she was finished, and hear their applaud filled the room along with screams and whistling.

She couldn't help but grin when she came over a picture of her and Liza that was taken on one of the stages they'd performed on. They were embracing each other, Rachel making a stupid grimace, one of her feet flying in the air, making it look like she was a karate kid or something, while Liza was laughing. She remembered that night, they had so much fun. Rachel almost couldn't remember laughing as much as she did that night. She'd almost grown abs from that night alone.

"Damn, she's a hot mama! Who is she?"

She jumped when she heard Noah's voice behind her and almost lost her computer on the floor. She didn't hear him come out of his room. Her heart racing in her chest, she turned to glare at him.

"Geez, Noah! Don't sneak up on me like that; you almost scared me to death." Shuddering, she looked back at the computer screen while Noah sat down beside her.

"Chill, Berry. Didn't mean to scare the shit outta you." He gave her a weird look and wondered what the hell had been up with her lately, all tense and shit.

"Well, are you gonna tell me or what?" When she didn't answer him at first, he couldn't help but grin. "Or maybe she's like your secret girlfriend or something, I mean, you guys seem pretty tight. I promise I won't tell Finn as long as you girls make out in front of me." He said with a voice that implied he was keeping himself from laughing, and made a hand gesture at the way they were all up in each other's grill.

Rachel couldn't help but giggle and slapped him on his chest. When he cried out, she gave him a _you-deserve-it_ look. She sighed. "Well, some things never change, pervert." She looked at him, and smirked when she saw him rubbing the place she slapped him.

"Actually, if you must know, that's Liza, and you don't have a chance, _Puckerman_. She is way out of your league."

"Ouch, that was a bit harsh, don't you think?"

"Just keepin' it real, ya know!" She wrinkled her brows and pouted her lips when Noah chuckled at her poor gangster imitation. She looked at him and smiled, and when he smiled back, she got that little butterfly in her stomach that she used to get when they were in high school. She knew it was bad, wrong; but she couldn't help it. She loved Finn to death, she really did, but sometimes Noah would make her feel a different kind of love for him than she should. And after what happened almost a year ago, it was way more than wrong. She shouldn't be feeling this. She could feel her smile fade.

"Well," she closed her computer and put it on the table, getting out of the sofa. It suddenly felt to hot and intimate sitting there with him, she couldn't bare it. "I'm thirsty. You want something?"

"Nah, I'm good." He'd stopped smiling too; it was like he could feel her change of mood. Maybe even knew why – he probably did.

She could feel him watching her as she walked to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water, drinking it by the kitchen bench. The atmosphere had just gotten super awkward and she couldn't have been more relieved when Finn walked through the door.

She grinned, walking to him and giving him a kiss. She could see from the corner of her eye that Noah turned away and concentrated on the TV.

* * *

><p><em>Let me know if there's anything you'd like to happen, and I'll see if maybe I can squeeze it in somewhere. Would really love it if you guys would review, it gives me more motivation to write and update faster. Also, let me know if you want those little spoilers for the next chapter down here and if you want letters (or other kinds of communicasions) from our mysterious stalker in every chapter. :)<em>

**_Glee-_**

_"How could you hide something like this from me, Rachel?" That was the first time he'd called her Rachel in years. Well, except from when they made love._

_"You really need to stay away from me right now."_

_"Don't you understand how shitty I feel?"_


	4. Chapter 4 the anger

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't updated in a while, a friend from Norway just visited me, and I've had so much crazy going on that when she left, I didn't even think about the story.

Again, I wanna thank you guys for the reviews, fave's and story alerts! Felt I should honor everyone who has given me reviews by now:

**GleekKel **  
><strong>noro <strong>  
><strong>FinchelPotter <strong>  
><strong>p<strong>  
><strong>gLeekerSeeker <strong>  
><strong>cat124 <strong>  
><strong>theluckyclover <strong>  
><strong>Kurtsie<strong>

I got a review saying that it was a bit sudden - the thing between Rachel and Puck, and I agree. It came as a bit of a shock maybe, since it didn't really lead you to that conclusion from the beginning, but I just totally forgot and had to throw it in somewhere. So, I'm sorry if you didn't like the way it was written. Also, I read through the chapters and noticed a few (many) typos but I'm too lazy to change that, so it'll just stay that way. Just remember English isn't my mother language.

**Chapter four; the anger**

She was getting used to the fear. It was always there, nagging on her; making her paranoid, almost afraid of her own shadow. She knew she really shouldn't let this get to her, this tormenting that this psycho put her through. But she couldn't help it, she really couldn't. She tried so hard to be strong, to not think about it. But that was _all_ she did; think about it. Twenty-four-seven, this man was on her mind. The thought of him being out there somewhere, watching her, made her nauseous. Sick to her stomach.

She'd gotten a few more letters from him, but they didn't contain anything new. It was just the same old thing that he had been writing in all of his other letters. How much he wanted her - to _own_ her. How the time was near. How much he didn't like Finn, etc. And to be honest, she didn't know how long she could keep this up – this façade that everything was perfectly fine. Keeping this thing a secret for her fiancé and Noah was really hard, when all she wanted was to curl up in his arms, tell him everything and let him take care of it and make it go away.

A small vibration in her pocket and the song "Faithfully" ringing out got her out of her thoughts and she hastily pulled her phone out of her pocket, sending an apologetic look to her boss. He gave her a stern look and then continued explaining about the small changes he was making in a play they were doing, which she'd totally zoned out on.

Rachel looked at the caller ID. "My love", it said. She already knew who it was though; she only had "Faithfully" as a ring tone for Finn. Thinking about taking the call, she looked at the nearest exit in the room. It would be really good hearing his voice right now.

"Is everything okay, Rachel? It is very important that you hear this out." Her boss, Eric, had again stopped explained to the others and all eyes were now on her. Smiling, she shook her head and quickly denied the call, then turned her phone on _silence-mode_.

She should probably pay attention to what he said, anyway. She laid her phone in her lap again, but it vibrated just a second later. It was from Finn.

"_I'm sorry to bother you at work, but I was wondering about what time you got off?"_

Smiling as she read the text, she texted him back as silently as she could. _"Soon." _

She couldn't wait to see him, it felt like days since the last time he held her in his arms, even though it was just this morning.

* * *

><p>Finn had this all planned out. First, he would take Rachel to her favorite restaurant and leave red rose petals from the front door and all the way to their bedroom. When they were finished there, he would take her to the movies to watch one of her favorite's movies of all time; west side story. Then, when the date was over, he would blindfold her outside the building they lived in, guiding her to the elevator, up to their apartment and straight to their room.<p>

It had been a while since he'd done any kind of romantic gestures for his girlfriend, a while over six months to be more precise. Yes, it was a bit of a cliché, but it was romantic and his girlfriend was a sucker for clichés.

Of course he'd already told Puck to stay the hell away of the apartment tonight, which of course resulted in him getting a sneaky comment thrown in his face about something not tearing the building down and to be nice and "keep quiet so that poor old lady next door can have her beauty sleep without getting disturbed."

Like Puck gave a shit about that old lady's _beauty_ sleep. Actually, when he thought about it, was there really an old lady next door? Well, who cared, tonight was about him and Rachel and he wasn't going to use his time on wondering about who lived next door.

He'd already bought the rose petals and went to their bedroom to hide it, and under the mattress seemed like a pretty good idea. She would never check under there for anything, so it was safe. He then went over to her side of the bed and opened her panty drawer. He knew she should have his favorite underwear there somewhere, and since he knew she was going in the shower when she got home, he thought he could put them on the bed for her. You know, like a hint or something.

He grinned, this was going to one of those nights. Oh yes, it definitely would be. Getting more and more excited by the second, he searched through the drawer without any luck. Where were they?

He finally found the breast holder and picked it up, throwing it on the bed, already in the search for the other piece that would make it complete. Then something caught his eye, something white on the bottom of the drawer, and it was not some fabric of some kind.

Curious, he threw everything on the bed till' the only thing left was a bunch of white envelopes. Grabbing them, he noticed every single one of them had "Rachel Berry" written on the front in the exact same handwriting. A masculine handwriting.

His stomach balled itself into a big knot of nerves and he almost didn't want to read them. What if she was cheating on him? Holding his breath he opened the first one, then the next one and the one after that.

* * *

><p>She sighed when she walked out of the door, obviously it had been raining. A lot. It was pouring down and the pavement was covered in water. She hadn't even noticed it before now, usually you could hear the rain hitting the ground. Oh well, she hadn't exactly been paying that much attention to the things happening around her. Turning in the door, she went inside again to get an umbrella.<p>

The walk home was exhausting. The pavement was slippery and she almost fell around three or more times. It was getting dark outside too, which she wasn't so happy about either. And on top of that, she could swear the two men behind her were following her.

They were laughing loudly about something too low for her to hear, yelling for her to slow down. When she just ducked her head and began walking faster, she could hear them picking up the pace.

"Aw, babe, don't be like that!" One of them yelled.

"Come on, we're not going to hurt you, sweetheart. We just wanna talk."

From they're accent, she could tell they were British. They kept on for a while, when it all of a sudden got quiet. Too afraid to turn around and check, scared that they might be right behind her, she just continued walking.

One of her neighbors was on his way out of the building and held the door open for her. She smiled and mumbled a thank you, before hurrying to the elevator.

Her heart was beating hard against her chest from the stress of walking home, and it was nice to know that now at least she was on a safe territory. While she waited for the elevator to come down, she rummaged her purse in the search for her phone.

She had one unread text.

Thinking it probably was Finn telling her to hurry, she distantly walked into the elevator, pushing the button to her floor and read it.

"_Don't worry, I took care of those bastards. I won't let anyone hurt you, Rachel. Never."_

Reading the text a few times, she wrinkled her brows in confusion. Quickly checking to see if she could reply, she noticed the number was blocked. She sighed. Even though there was no "My perfect little songbird" in there, it wasn't hard to know who the text came from.

She felt numb. She just couldn't feel anything, this was so much more than she could handle. First he stalked her on the whole tour, then found out where she lived and now even got her number.

How? How did he even get her number? It was a private number and there was nowhere it could be found on the internet, and the only people who had it was her friends, family and work.

Hearing the _pling _from the elevator, telling her that she was on her floor, she slowly walked towards the apartment, preparing herself to face Finn and Puck and pretend that everything was ok.

She opened the door, put on a smile and was about to yell for Finn, but he was standing right in front of her, leaning on the back of the sofa with his arms folded and some white papers in his hand.

She stopped dead on her tracks.

Something was very wrong. His usually happy face was far too serious, his crooked grin replaced by a thin line and his sparkly eyes darkened in anger.

"Finn? What's wrong?"

For a moment it didn't look like he was going to answer, he was just standing there staring at her. Just when she was about to ask again, he straightened up and waved his arm with the papers in.

"What is this, Rach?"

Having a slight, terrifying idea of what it could be, she just stared blankly at him. Then her gaze went to the papers, and for a split second she could see a little of _his_ handwriting. She felt her throat getting tighter, and a feeling of suffocating came over her. No! No, no, no, no. This was all wrong, Finn wasn't supposed to find out about this.

"I…", She shook her head. "I don't know."

She jumped when he suddenly took two big steps and was standing right in front of her, staring down at her. She usually loved their height difference, but as he was hovering over her, she couldn't help but feel like she shrunk under his gaze.

"Don't lie to me!" He yelled, causing her to wince. "How could you hide this from me, Rachel?"

That was the first time he'd called her Rachel in years.

And in a second the numbness went away, leaving her in a chaos of emotions. She felt terror for what might happen. She felt ashamed for not telling him. She felt disgusted with herself. But most of all, she felt angry.

She was angry at her stalker for putting her through this. She was angry at herself for not hiding the letters better. She was angry at Finn for finding them and putting himself in danger. Anger for not going to be able to protect him. And as pathetic as it seemed in this situation, she felt angry at him for looking through her stuff.

With all the emotions building up inside her, she took it out on the one person available at the moment; Finn.

**Glee - Glee - Glee - Gleeee!**

**A/N: **Please review, fav or story alert!

Ok, I can't say that I'm too happy with this chapter, it was really hard to write and at the end I just kinda stresset to get it done. But I still hope you guys love it. Just tell me if there's something you'd like to happen or if there's anything else :)


End file.
